Second Chances
by salllzy
Summary: When the Spirits need help dealing with the mess things have become, they knew they couldn't find it in their own universe, so they turned to another one. They dragged in two people, somewhat reluctant but still willing to help them right some of the wrongs that have been committed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- don't own Vampire Diaries! Nor is any money made off this story. **

**Author's note- this is co-written by me dear old Salllzy and Imaginary Raine. Also there will be a lot of us messing with the cannon. Also events, times and people's real names will not be used. There will be things changed as well.**

* * *

~~~~~~~The other side~~~~~~~

All of the spirits had gathered. They had been watching their families and people around them for years. They had seen many things, had witnessed many people live, but, more than that, they had witnessed those same people, along with uncountable more, die. They needed to change it, not just for themselves, but for others as well. They had known that, when the vampires were created, things would change. They had been right, and now, a 1000 years later, they had had enough. Esther, the mother of the originals, was stood looking over the remaining children of her family, Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah.

Shortly after she had turned them into what they were, she felt remorse. She had created monsters. Or that had been her thought at the time, but now, watching them, seeing the pain that they were in, she wanted to change it, to give them something better something more.

"Watching them again?"

She turned around and looked at her husband, the man that she loved dearly with all her heart, Mikael. He was tall and imposing. He often scared people with how he looked. She looked back at her children and watched as they fought and bickered. She sighed when she felt his arms around her waist.

"Have they decided?"

Esther nodded her head. She had wanted to kill them once, but she had seen how they had mourned their deaths – even Mikael's to some extent. She had seen as they tore the small town of Mystic Falls apart trying to avenge the deaths of their family members, and not just Finn's and Kol's, hers as well. Despite everything they had still been family, no matter how sick and twisted it was. They had still cared about each other. She felt his arms tighten around her as she responded.

"Yes, we have even chosen two people as well. They will be the best option for us."

Mikael nodded his head and didn't say anything more on the matter. They stood and watched as Klaus killed Marcel. They hoped that the people that they had chosen would be able to do something; otherwise they would have destroyed two people's lives for no reason.

~~~~~~~~~Real world~~~~~~

Sitting in front of her laptop was a small woman, her hair was dark brown with black roots and two strips of blonde and silver mixed in to them. She was tapping her fingers against the keyboard waiting for someone to call her. She smiled as she answered the Skype call.

"Sal, how are you?"

Sal looked down at her screen and grinned. "Raine! Good to see you, how is your psychology paper coming along?"

Raine shook her head, or it looked like it, and groaned. "It isn't."

Sal laughed and shook her head, loose strand of hair flying everywhere. "Anything I can help with?"

Raine looked at her and deadpanned. "Remember your failed paper, when you said everyone in your class was a serial killer?"

Sal snorted and shook her head, and the two spent some time chatting. Sal looked down at the clock and blinked. "I have to get head to bed."

Raine looked at her clock. "It's still early here. And I have a paper to finish as well. Same time tomorrow?"

Sal nodded her head. "You know it."

The two gave their goodbyes. Sal flopped down on her bed and sighed. "Come to me sleep!"

Just as her eyes were about to close she heard yowling from her cat. She sighed and got up, going to see what the hell was wrong with her cat. Eventually, she did fall asleep.

~~~~~~The other side of the pond~~~~~~

Raine looked at the blank document on the screen of her laptop. There was something wrong, she could feel it.

It had been an hour since her Skype call and she was reluctant to call her friend again. Even if Sal had left her laptop on and was still online on Skype, it would be cruel to wake her up.

She sighed and went back to trying to write it again, for some reason she just couldn't seem to get what she wanted from her brain and transfer it to words. Giving a frustrated huff, she pushed the laptop away and looked at the ceiling. She stood like that for a little while before she sighed and run her hand through her hair.

"I'm having a nap," she decided. "Maybe when I wake up I will get something done!"

She leaned back on her couch and sighed again. She really hoped that, when she woke up, she could get her paper done as it was due in on Monday, and the day was Saturday. That gave her two days to get it done. She ran her hand down her face and closed her eyes.

Neither woman knew that their lives would be changed forever, that they would meet people who would change them.

~~~~The vampire diaries universe, the other side~~~~~

Sheila Bennett looked at the assembled group, her dark eyes sweeping over every one of them.

"They are asleep."

Mason Lockwood nodded his head as he asked "The sleep spell work, then?"

Sheila raised an eyebrow as she glared at him. "You doubt me?" She asked in a menacing tone.

Mason held his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. He looked around at everyone and spoke with seriousness.

"Look, I want this to work as much as all of you. But we have just put two people into a coma! Am I the only one seeing how unfair we are being?"

Mikael gave him a sharp glare. "Shut your mouth wolf, we all know the consequences."

Esther placed her hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him down. "Mikael, please."

Mikael turned his smouldering gaze away from Mason, just as they were about to argue once again they heard voices.

"So you got hit by a car?"

The disbelief in the voice was easy enough to hear, but since they couldn't see them, they had no idea what was really happening. They didn't know if the two people that they had chosen were close or not, or if they could even work together. But they had hope, so they would still try. All that was left was to listen and see how they interacted with each other.

"Mmm, I was saving Marshmallow."

They had a 'thud' sound, followed by a grunt. Light muttering could be heard as the spirits began to walk to where their chosen were. They were nervous, that much was certain. They didn't know how this would play out at all.

"I thought you were sleeping. And who the hell is Marshmallow?"

The fond exasperation could be heard, they knew that if they saw the two girls at the moment, one of them would be shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"My cat."

They could practically see and hear the smirk on the other woman's voice, as they heard the other woman sigh.

"You named your cat Marshmallow?"

Even from the distance they could hear the grin on her face as she popped the 'p' when she next spoke.

"Yep."

They walked into the clearing where everyone was stood. They came to a sudden halt, looking around several times, disbelief colouring their features. The spirits watched as the shortest girl turned to her companion and said "Raine, hit me."

Raine blinked, coming out of her stupor, and looked at her. She shook her head. "You got hit by a car, so you're either dead or in a coma. But last I checked I was still alive. Besides," she smirked, "I wouldn't want to inflict more damage to your brain." Sal sputtered at that.

Raine looked around before stating "So… is there a reason why we're here? Because last I remember I was in my home worrying about a college paper, and nowhere near the States. And even if I was, it certainly wouldn't be in close proximity to any of you, seeing as you're famous and I'm not."

"Famous?" Esther asked, taken aback. When all she received was a "Mhm", she continued in disbelief. "You know who we are?"

Raine looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You're Alice Evans, aren't you? And they," she indicated the others with a gesture, "are your colleagues from The Vampire Diaries show."

"The what?" The blonde witch asked. "And no, I'm not this Alice Evans you're talking about. My name is Esther," Raine and Sal exchanged glances at that, "and I'm one of those who brought you here."

"Here being…?" Asked Sal.

"The Other Side."

Esther saw their expressions go blank, before the one known as Raine opened her mouth. "I'm sorry; I think I didn't hear it right. Did you just say that we are on the Other Side?" She asked carefully. Esther nodded. The girl nodded back. It looked like she was trying not to freak out. "Isn't that the place where supernatural beings go after they die?" She hissed, putting emphasis on the word 'die'. Esther flinched and saw the others trading glances. They didn't think they would know about it.

Raine looked like she was close to have a mental breakdown. Sal had tears gathered in her eyes.

John Gilbert looked at the two and nodded his head, before explaining.

"We need you."

Raine whirled on him, furious. "Need us for what?"

Sal looked around. She closed her eyes for a second, gathering herself, before opening them. She looked at Mikael and Esther and spotted their linked hands, turning she looked at Raine and spoke. "It's something to do with them. Each one of them has been killed in the shows, which means that they need someone or something to help them."

Raine looked at her, going over her words, needing something to distracted herself, she teased the other. "Sal, you do have a brain!" She received a light punch on her arm in response.

Sal looked at Raine and smiled. At least she had someone that she knew. But that begged the question: what had happened to her? Was her sister in all but blood like her?

Mikael and Esther shared a look; this could go in so many different ways. But they still had to try.

Sheila looked at them before bluntly saying.

"Follow me."

Both Sal and Raine followed her (the latter doing so reluctantly). As they came to a stop, Sal looked around and spotted three people that she had watched many times.

"Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah."

Raine followed her finger and shook her head, the rational part of her brain was screaming at her that this was some sort of dream… that she was hallucinating. This couldn't be real. But all the facts were staring her in the face and she couldn't deny them, no matter how much she wanted to.

Raine watched as Klaus tore into the neck of a young man and drained him. She knew that Klaus could be cold and cruel – she remembers cheering for him whenever it looked like he would put the Salvatores in their places – but this was borderline on monstrous. She watched as the body fell to the ground, nausea rising in her stomach. She didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was it was big.

Sheila looked at the two of them; one impassive and cold the other looking like she wanted to throw up. Sheila looked at Sal as she asked "Not your first dead body?"

She shook her head and continued to watch. She glanced over at Raine, and put her arms around her despite the height difference and inquired. "What happened?"

Sheila looked at the two and smiled, they were like two sisters. They fought and bickered but they were still there for each other when it counted.

"Marcel had Klaus's child killed."

The three turned around and looked at Mikael who had come up behind them, followed by the rest of the group. They watched the events before them.

Raine looked at the three living originals and noticed that they were different; more cold and cruel. It took her a while to realize why. She placed her hand on her mouth and muttered.

"They have no emotions." Esther nodded her head. "How? I mean, I thought you couldn't switch it off after you got past a certain age."

Esther sighed as she told them. "After Marcel had Hope killed things changed, Klaus in his grief slaughtered an entire coven of witches, or Wiccans as you know them. But he wasn't alone, Elijah and Rebekah joined him. Shortly after, they turned their emotions off."

"It still doesn't explain the switch."

"Can't you think of anything that would explain their behaviours?" Esther asked.

Raine closed her eyes in thought, trying to remember anything that would explain it.

"Oh, fuck," she groaned. Esther pursed her lips at the coarse language, but refrained herself from reprimanding the girl. "We've got ourselves some depressive vampires. Lovely," she said, running a hand through her hair.

"Depressive?" John asked, curious at her assessment.

"Mhm," she nodded. "Depression is one of the five stages of grief, you know. And it looks like they already passed through the anger stage," she said wryly.

"Do you think they would be able to reach the acceptance stage?" Asked Bill Forbes. Esther looked from one to another, trying to comprehend what they were speaking. She knew only that it related to her children and their behaviour.

"I couldn't say. Not everybody goes through all five stages, nor do they go in that exactly order. My theory is that, seeing as they are vampires, with heightened emotions, all the grief, the pain, the rage, the guilty, etc., became too much and they shut down. Humans do this all the time, why couldn't the three of them?"

"There is so much someone can take," Sal added quietly.

Mikael placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "Klaus became more and more like me each day, he was beyond cruel to the people that he had sired; he killed entire families. Elijah was no better; he slaughtered an entire homeless shelter. Rebekah went about it in a different way, but the results were still the same."

Sal looked at them then back to the scene before saying in a soft voice. "So much pain. So much death. And since they are originals they can't be killed without the vampire race being killed off. So now everybody lives in fear, hiding away and hoping that they don't do anything to upset them. Then maybe, they will be spared."

Bill Forbes walked to them as he grunted. "Best way to explain it, now are you helping or not?"

Mason looked at him in slight shock before snarling. "They need to know just what they are getting involved with before they jump in headfirst."

John stepped between the two a hand on each chest as he pushed them apart.

"You are both right, but Mason has a better point. If they don't know what they are getting involved into, then they could end up dead, and we would have to do this all over again. Choosing someone else and destroying their lives, destroying more families. We need to get this right first time not ten times down the line!"

Bill stormed away from them and stood off to the side, he didn't say anything but he was still close enough to know what was being said and what was going on.

"Do you know when and where you will send us?"

The turned and looked at Raine. She wasn't looking at them, but rather at Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah. She turned around and caught Finn and Kol's eyes. She saw torment in those dark eyes; she could also see the grief. She turned back around as she heard Sal murmur.

"A father's grief is deep, but never as deep as the mothers as she has carried that life inside of her for nine months. She fed it and nurtured it while it was still inside of her. So I ask you this: where is Hailey?"

They looked at each other; none of them knew what to say. Raine pulled the small woman in for a hug as she looked at the scene in front of her.

"She is right; where is Hailey? She wouldn't leave them alone to destroy themselves."

The heard footsteps as someone walked closer. When they got to the group, they said in a simple manner.

"Dead."

They looked at each other, not sizing each other up, but seeing. The pain and grief had followed Hailey to her death. She was thin, looking as if she hadn't been eating; her eyes had sunken into her head. She resembled a corpse even before her death.

Sal and Raine looked at each other, understanding running through both of them. Hailey had killed herself in her grief, not wanting to be without the one thing that had lit up her world.

The group watched as the two talked with their eyes and hands, never once speaking out loud. They shook their heads a few times before Raine spoke.

"Agreeable?"

Sal nodded her head. "It will work, and it won't create a paradox or kill everyone. After all, the originals are fixed points in time. They will be created no matter what happens, so that will have to stay the same."

Mason looked between the two as he asked.

"What was that?"

Raine looked at him before saying to them all. "Linking potion."

Esther and Sheila looked interested as Sheila asked.

"Linking potion?"

Sal nodded her head. "Yep, turns out my great something grandfather made it. He made it for his best friend who was like a brother to him, but they didn't share the same bond that brothers do, so he created a linking potion by accident, they got a nasty shock when they realized that it worked and they could feel each other's emotions and hear their thoughts."

Esther breathed out sharply. "Incredible."

Sheila nodded her head as she looked between the two. "So the two of you drank it as well."

Raine huffed a laugh. "I didn't believe it would work, at all. So we brewed it the next day I woke up to her."

She pointed her thumb at Sal who was smiling and waving at her. "Singing I'm a little teapot."

She sent a dark glare to the other woman who just merely waved her fingers at her. Raine flipped her off.

The group around them shared some amusement; the way that they were acting was like both mature adults and children. Serious in one aspect yet in another they were childish and making fun of each other. Whatever doubt they had, it was gone. They knew that they had made the right choice, which was a good thing. They could feel the dark spirits of the other side slowly making their way towards them. Mikael squeezed Esther's arm. They were running out of time.

"We have to hurry now. They have found out what we are planning to do!"

The two nodded their heads while Sal looked at them.

"Three years, that is how far back we need to go. Listen before you argue, if we turn up just before Damon and Stefan roll into town it will look like we have followed them. But if we show up a year earlier and have been seen around town and doing other things, then we can't be associated with them, meaning we can do what needs to be done."

Sheila nodded her head but pointed out.

"The two people who you will become are already known in the town. They live just outside of it. The problem is, one of them will have to become a boy. You Sal will become Henry Black, younger brother to Micaela Black. The rest you will have to find out by yourself. But know this: neither of you will be able to tell anyone you are not from their world; that you come from another world."

Sal nodded her head, Sheila turned to Raine as she spoke in hurried tones. "You will become Micaela Black, older sister to Henry Black."

Raine nodded her head. Bill looked at them before shouting.

"They are coming."

Sal turned and looked at them with something akin to sorrow as she begged.

"My ancestor's books and items… they could help us. Could we have them?"

Mikael looked at them; it was a reasonable request as he nodded his head.

"They will already be there for you. Now go!"

They watched as the men turned and made their way to the exit of the clearing, ready to fight whatever came their way. The two women wished that they had more time with them. Get to know them better, but they didn't. The two grabbed hold of each other's hands as both Sheila and Esther began to chant.

Just as they were about to disappear Sheila spoke.

"Good luck."

That was the last thing that they saw before they were engulfed in a bright white light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

**Disclaimer- don't own Vampire Diaries! Nor is any money made off this story. **

**Authors note- this is co written by me dear old Salllzy and Imaginary Raine. Also there will be a lot of us messing with the cannon. Also events, times and people's real names will not be used. There will be things changed as well.**

* * *

"So, how are we gonna do it?" Micaela asked while she leafed through one of grimoires that had come with their new hosts. The two of them had spent the last two weeks assimilating their memories, and Micaela would be the first to admit that possessing two set of different memories sucks. Her two lives were as different as can be. Thank God that, at least, their personalities were similar to each other.

She looked at Henry. It still baffled her at the sheer ease with which he assimilated his counterpart's memories.

It had freaked her out, with how easy he had made it seem. But when he thought she wasn't looking he looked sad almost, nothing like the annoying ditzy girl she had come to call her sister, but she supposed now it would be brother.

She looked down at the page that she had been on for the past few minutes. They had locked themselves in the house for a solid week, having to go through everything. Her purple eyes went around the room and met her brother's eyes. The first time she had seen his red eyes, she had been bemused at the colour; red was not a normal colour to have, after all. Unless someone wore contacts. But then she had really looked at him… his hair was white. She had blinked. He was an albino. Her brother looked like a long-haired ghost, she had thought, hiding a snort.

She returned to the book.

"We have to make a plan," Henry said looking at his sister. It amused him the interest that she showed for his grandfather's books. She was fascinated by them. "We have to choose what events we'll change."

She nodded. "We can't change everything, after all." She looked up. "So... small changes until Elijah arrive in the town?"

He thought about it. "Sounds good to me." Suddenly his stomach growled. He sheepishly ran a hand through his hair. "But before we do anything, can we grab something to eat?"

She laughed. "Sure. Come on," she said, grabbing her jacket and heading to the door. Micaela made a note to go and do some food shopping as the cupboards and fridge were empty. They exited the house; there in the driveway were her car and her bike, both being forbidden territory to Henry, seeing as his road rage was terrible on the best of days.

The day was beautiful. It was sunny, which was why Henry had several layers of clothes on protecting his skin from the sun. But did he really need to wear a trench coat, sunglasses and a hat? Along with a scarf? At least she had the decency of leaving her trench coat to less hot days.

She huffed a laugh as they walked together. She turned to look at him before asking with a smirk.

"So what will the weather be tomorrow?"

He looked at her and blinked. "Rainy," he replied. "Why?"

Micaela laughed as she looked at him. He had fallen for it! She didn't think that he would, but he had! It was too easy sometimes with the way that he set himself up for it. She patted him on the shoulder as the two continued to walk. They heard the sound coming from the Grill before they had even seen it. They looked around and saw the amount of cars parked outside of it. They shared a look. Micaela often forgot how full the Grill got on weekends, seeing as she was not a frequent customer. They would probably have to order carry-outs and eat in another place. Not that they were complaining. The less that they saw of some people, the better. But still they would have to go in, and there would be teenagers there. They would whisper and point.

"We can just order some pizza you know," she said resignedly. The both of them hated being around big crowds (which sometimes made them reconsider their chosen careers). They weren't blind, they could see the way that people tended to whisper or talk about them behind their backs. They had heard the harsh rumours that had been spread around about the Witch Siblings. It had not been so bad before Henry had come for a visit, the only thing really unusual about her being her purple eyes. But they weren't used to seeing albinos, so it came as a huge shock to them.

Nobody had really tried to get to know them. One look at his red eyes or her purple ones, and they put on fake smiles and found the flimsiest excuses to get away from them. They could have made excuses, said that they were contacts, but what was the point? It was no wonder that the both of them had formed masks around these people. He was rude; pushed everybody away. He was prickly and cold.

She was indifferent. She didn't speak to anyone unless it was absolutely necessary, unless she was teaching. Outside of her class, when people tried to talk to her, she would often stare at them until they went away, then she would return to whatever it is she was doing.

Yet, when they were alone and no one could see them, he was fun, sweet and loving. She was warm, overprotective and caring.

Micaela turned around and silently groaned. Pulling into the Grill was none other than Elena Gilbert and her little group of friends Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett. She was not ready for that confrontation. Usually when teaching, she tended to push everything but the information related to class away. This was the first time she saw them outside of school after sorting through the memories, and she didn't know she should deal with this.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she decided to focus on her good mood. She had managed to trick her brother. Even having to get out of the house wasn't enough to damper her mood. She would rather look through the grimoires that they had been given (well, they were Henry's, but as he had said "Sharing is caring."), but beggars can't be choosers, and seeing as her brother was also in a good mood, she would be a good older sister and spend her time with him, away from books.

He was the one to tell her to have a go at it. He specifically directed her to the defensive sections, saying "They didn't work before, because of where we were. But now they should work."

Micaela suppressed a snort. Honestly, half the time he was a mother hen, worrying about her. He didn't have to say it. She had heard it loud and clear. She wasn't any better. And if she was honest with herself, she wanted to try those spells out, to experience what actually felt like to cast something with her own two hands, to feel the power behind the spell as it run through her, and see it come to life. But she was still learning, and as such, he made her stick to the low-levelled jinxes, which had been rather interesting.

Particularly the bad luck one. She remembers having to talk Henry out of casting it at the members of the little gang (the current ones), and then sitting back and watching as the chaos unfolded. She appealed to the rational part of him, saying that they didn't deserve it; not yet. They hadn't done anything; they didn't know of the supernatural, they weren't tangled up in the web of lies, deceit, betrayal and death. Not yet, at least.

But soon they would be. And then things would change. But for now, they were just trying to be normal teens. Micaela wasn't sure whether or not she and her brother were judging those kids by what she had seen of them on the show or not. She knew that it was a possibility. But still, if this Elena was anything like what their counterparts have watched, then they would have to be careful. They would have to monitor themselves so they didn't give anything away before the time was somewhat right.

Changing one little thing could mean changing nearly everything before they were ready. They could even end up rewriting the entire thing due to a butterfly effect. They would have to make sure that everything they did count. They wouldn't be able to leave anything to chance.

She sighed and looked at the Grill. There would be no point going in now. It would just be a waste of time. However, the nearest market was not that far away. They could go and pick up some ingredients and then she could persuade Henry to make them something to eat, though she knew he would probably bully her into helping. She looked around when she noticed that he wasn't next to her. She panicked before closing her eyes and focusing on finding him, using the link that had formed when Raine and Sal drank that potion.

He had managed to walk a few streets away from her while she was mulling on what they should do. She pinched the bridge of her nose and breathed out heavily. How had he managed to get so far away from her without her realizing?

She walked away from the Grill, intent on locating her wayward brother. She found him looking at an old building, a pensive expression on his face. She gave an aggravated sigh as she walked over to him. She tapped him on the shoulder and watched with barely hidden amusement as he jumped.

"What you looking at?"

He gazed at her from behind his sunglasses and gestured to the edifice. "What do you think of buying this?" He asked in a thoughtful tone.

She looked at the building. It looked… well, it looked old and abandoned. The windows were cracked and smashed, and the paint was peeling off. The door was gone with just a piece of plywood covering the hole (she shuddered to think what the inside looked like). But it still held a certain charm to it. The old wooden archway above what once was the door; the overgrown garden around it would look breath-taking after it had been cleaned up. She could imagine sitting in the surrounding garden, it enjoying a meal as the sun set and made the sky glow a fiery orange with tints of purple.

She nodded her head. If there was one thing she couldn't deny, no matter if he had his mask on or not, was he was creative. When he had his mask on, his insults were cruel and malicious. He could reduce people to tears, much like her when someone got her riled up, though she did prefer to look as condescending as she could before turning away and ignoring whoever. When she insulted someone, did it based on observations, throwing their words and actions against them in a way they couldn't refute. And… well, they didn't like it. They didn't want to have their faults thrown in their face. More often than not, they couldn't come up with a retort, but when they did, Henry stepped up and tore strips off them, even as they hurled harsh insults at the two of them. They have been called things like freaks, devil spawns, rejects. Whatever was thrown at them, Henry would always throw back ten times worse. He would try and shield her from it, or try to, at least. It was sweet, and she often did the same. But both knew that each other could protect themselves; that they could deal with whatever it was. But then again, they were family. If they couldn't rely on each other, then who could they?

So they would defend each other, shield one another from the insults and harsh words. But still, it would be wonderful to see just what he could create with this building that had been left to fend for itself. To see as it took shape and form… as it slowly came to life once again. It would be backbreaking work; the hours would be monstrously long. But the effort in the end would be worth it. But she wouldn't be able to help. Not with her job at Mystic Falls High. But still, she would support him. And it wasn't like he didn't have the money either; the both of them were quite well-off. But he would probably work on it by himself, and would only employ who he really needed.

"Then buy it."

He looked at her; there was no shock, after all they knew each other well enough now. But there was a small smile playing at the edges of his lips, very faint but she could see it. "I think I will."

She clapped him on the shoulder before she pulled him away from the building. They may have moved away from it, but that didn't mean he wasn't still thinking about it. She could see the gears in his head moving as he thought about what he would need to do, how much it would set him back by, and what the damage was.

The two walked in a comfortable silence and, as they neared the market, his eyes lit up. They reminded her of red Christmas tree lights with how bright they had become. They wandered into the market as he grabbed a basket and walked off, leaving her shaking her head. So very childish. She slowly walked after him. She found him amongst the meats. The basket was full of vegetables and cheese. He was looking between a full chicken and chicken breast. He turned when he heard her. "How hungry are you?" He asked.

She looked at him, not finding the question odd at all. "I would eat a whole cow if you put it in front of me," she shrugged.

He smirked. "No cow, sorry. There'll be chicken breast, though" he teased

She looked at him and muttered. "You're spoiling me."

He just smiled at her as he walked away; making sure that he had everything.


End file.
